Call Me Mother!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Ibuku adalah Uchiha Karin. Dia memiliki rambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata sama sepertiku. Tetapi Kami-sama dengan cepat mengambilnya. Lalu, datanglah wanita berambut pink bermata emerald yang dinikahi Papaku setelah kematian Mamaku. Aku benar-benar membencinya!/SasuSakuSara
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me Mother!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang PLAGIAT dan COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

 **Sasuke tersenyum kala onyxnya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di taman bersama banyak anak-anak kecil. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya kala melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tertawa bahagia bersama beberapa anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Dia segera berjalan mendekat ketika kekasihnya itu melambaikan tangannya.**

" **Lihat ini, Sasuke-kun! Mereka menyukaiku!" Sakura tertawa bahagia.**

 **Mau tak mau, Sasuke ikut duduk diantara anak-anak kecil itu dan tertawa bahagia. Sejak saat itulah, dia menyukai anak-anak kecil.**

" **Sasuke-kun, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi guru TK atau dokter anak, karena aku menyukai anak kecil."**

 **Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut kekasihnya.**

 **oOo**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dia menaikan kacamata berbingkai merah yang digunakannya sembari menyeka air matanya. Dia membuka pintu dihadapannya dan menemukan sesosok wanita berambut merah terbaring lemah ditemani seorang pria bermata onyx.

"Mama!" Sarada segera mendekat dan menangis dalam pelukan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sarada?"

Sarada Uchiha memandang ibunya yang terlihat pucat dan lemah. Dia tidak menyangka, jika ibunya akan divonis menderita kanker otak dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Hikss.. Mama.."

Uchiha Karin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Dia mengecup helaian hitam milik putrinya itu dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, mendekatlah kemari."

Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya kearah bibir Karin dan seketika matanya terbelalak dengan lebar.

"Tapi, Karin-"

"Jika sudah waktunya, Sarada harus tahu semuanya." Karin tersenyum memandang Sarada, "Sarada-chan, jika Mama meninggalkanmu nanti, kamu harus menuruti apa kata Papamu. Jangan nakal dan makan sayuran yang banyak, jangan terlalu banyak membaca novel di tempat gelap."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang semakin terdengar keras. Karin tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Sarada menangis meronta-ronta sembari memeluk jasad Karin. Dokter dan suster segera datang dan menutupkan kain putih kearah jenazah Karin. Malam itu, Sarada tak henti-hentinya menangis karena kehilangan Ibundanya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Malaikat dalam hidupnya, kini telah mendapatkan tempat yang indah di sisi Kami-sama.

Sarada menyeka air matanya ketika peti mati Karin diturunkan ke liang lahat. Dia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis setelah dia gunakan untuk menangis semalaman. Bagi gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sepertinya, ini adalah pukulan telak baginya.

"Sarada."

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chouchou datang menghampirinya. Segera dia memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Chouchou.

"Sudahlah Sarada, tidak apa. Kamu tidak usah menangis lagi, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es krim yang paling lezat. Asal kamu tidak menangis lagi."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan tawanya diantara airmatanya mendengar kalimat Chouchou. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sahabat gembulnya itu.

"Kamu.. hiksss.. menyebalkan.. hikss.. Chouchou!"

Chouchou tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Sarada dengan lembut. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia akan terus berada disisi Sarada untuk menghibur gadis dengan kacamata itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ini merupakan pukulan yang keras bagi Sarada.

Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang bahkan tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa yang setelah ini kamu lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Karin memintaku untuk mencarinya dan membawanya kembali."

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Dia- maksudmu-"

"Ya. Dia orangnya."

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sarada langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci diri. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang melihat putrinya yang terlihat rapuh. Selama ini Sarada selalu terlihat tangguh, kematian orang tercintanya pasti membuatnya terpukul dan rapuh.

Sarada memeluk bantalnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa suara. Dia memandang pigura di meja nakasnya, pigura yang terdapat fotonya dan juga Mamanya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa Kami-sama jahat padaku! Kenapa dia mengambil Mama dariku!"

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang ketika Sarada tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Sebagai nenek, dia khawatir dengan kondisi cucunya itu.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan," ucap Fugaku.

"Aku tahu itu, Fugaku-kun. Kita harus membujuknya untuk makan malam." Mikoto memandang Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Ajak Sarada-chan untuk makan malam!"

Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Aku sudah membujuknya, dia tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membujuknya."

Sarada membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar suara neneknya. Dia memeluk neneknya sebelum dituntun menuju meja makan. Sasuke bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat Sarada duduk di meja makan, meski gadis kecilnya itu makan hanya sedikit.

" **Sarada-chan.. kamu harus menjadi gadis yang kuat. Meski Mama meninggalkanmu, kamu tidak boleh terpuruk dalam kesedihan."**

Sarada bagaikan terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membisikinya.

Ya. Dia adalah gadis yang tangguh dan tegar, dia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh ataupun lemah.

oOo

Sarada merapikan rok sekolahnya sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Setidaknya, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah jika bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Chouchou dan menceritakan banyak hal, bertemu dengan Inojin yang mengajarinya menggambar, bertengkar dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki, dan menggangu Shikadai yang tertidur di kelas.

Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya terkejut ketika Sarada muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tadinya dia kira gadis kecilnya itu tidak akan keluar dari kamar. Tetapi, dugaannya ternyata salah.

"Sarada, kamu mau roti?" tanya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Menaikan kacamatanya, Sarada tersenyum tipis. Ayahnya yang tampan itu tidak pernah menyentuh dapur, memasak pun baru kali ini dia melihatnya.

"Nasi goreng, bagaimana Pa?"

Sasuke memandang Sarada dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini dia memasak. Tetapi, demi menyenangkan hati putri kecilnya itu, Sasuke segera memasakan nasi goreng ekstra tomat. Meski dia sendiri meragukan rasa masakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, masakan Sasuke selesai. Dari tampilannya saja menggugah selera, masakan ayahnya pasti sangat lezat.

"Dimana kakek dan nenek?" tanya Sarada, setahunya saat makan malam kakek dan neneknya masih ada di rumahnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang setelah makan malam," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Nah, ayo kita segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Sarada duduk di dalam mobilnya dengan tenang sembari membaca novelnya. Sasuke hanya melirik putrinya itu sebelum memusatkan perhatiaannya kearah jalanan. Untuk gadis seusianya, kehilangan ibu pasti adalah hal yang berat.

Saat mobil ayahnya berhenti di depan sekolahnya, dia segera turun dari mobilnya. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya dari sang ayah. Onyxnya menatap beberapa murid yang diantar oleh ibunya, rasa sesak kembali terasa di dadanya.

"Sarada!"

Sarada tersenyum ketika Inojin menghampirinya.

"Aku turut berduka cita soal kematian bibi Karin," ucap Inojin.

Sarada menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Ayo, kita ke kelas. Shikadai dan Chouchou pasti sudah ada di kelas."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas sembari bercanda tawa. Sejenak, Sarada bisa melupakan beban yang melanda hidupnya. Dia segera menghampiri Chouchou dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sarada, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku beli es krim di taman ya!" pinta Chouchou.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Sarada menopang dagunya, "Papa akan menjemputku."

"Huh! Paman Sasuke protective sekali!" gerutu Chouchou.

"Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?" Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Oi Sarada!" Sarada memandang Boruto yang menghampirinya.

"Mau cari masalah?" tantang Sarada.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika gadis garang sepertimu bisa menangis juga."

Sarada siap membalas perkataan pedas Boruto jika bocah berambut pirang itu tidak segera duduk di bangkunya. Mitsuki datang dan memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sarada.

"Ini untukmu. Supaya kamu tidak bersedih. Sebenarnya aku membelinya patungan dengan Boruto, meski dia yang menyumbang uang paling banyak."

Sarada tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Memandang Boruto yang sedang mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Ohayou anak-anak, segera keluarkan tugas yang ibu berikan kepada kalian." Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan beberapa murid keluar dari kelas untuk segera pergi ke kantin. Sarada mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan itu menarik perhatian Chouchou dan Inojin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Inojin.

"Bekalku, tentu saja."

"Siapa yang memasakannya untukmu?" Inojin memandang Sarada.

"Papaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka paman Sasuke bisa memasak juga," ucap Chouchou.

"Tentu saja dia bisa. Diakan Papaku!" Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanpa dijawab oleh Sarada, Inojin mengambil nasi goreng buatan Sasuke dan melahapnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Inojin yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat.

"Inojin, kamu baik-baik saja?" Sarada bertanya dengan khawatir ketika temannya itu tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Mungkin aku harus ke toilet."

Sarada memandang Inojin yang berlari keluar kelas. Seburuk itukah masaka ayahnya? Onyxnya memandang Chouchou.

"Chouchou, kamu mau mencobanya?" Sarada menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Hmm.. boleh juga." Chouchou menyendokan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya, "Lumayan."

Sarada mendesah lega ketika mendengar komentar Chouchou. Berarti masakan ayahnya tidak seburuk apa yang dia pikirkan. Menyendokan nasi gorengnya, Sarada segera melahapnya.

"Huaaah!" Sarada mengipas-ngipas mulutnya. Yang benar saja! sepertinya ayahnya berniat membunuhnya dengan membuat nasi goreng super pedas untuknya.

"Kenapa, Sarada?" tanya Chouchou bingung.

"Pedas sekali!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakan pedas."

Sarada langsung meminum air putih yang dia bawa sebelum memandang Chouchou dengan pandangan horor.

"Kalau begitu untukmu saja."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

Sarada lebih memilih memberikannya kepada Chouchou dari pada memakannya. Bisa-bisa dia bolak-balik ke toilet gara-gara mules. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib Inojin?

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perusahaannya dan karyawatinya memandanginya dengan tatapan berminat. Siapa yang tidak mau dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Duda tampan dengan sejuta pesona, meski telah menjadi duda sekalipun.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sebelum menelpon Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kamu mencari keberadaan seseorang."

Sarada meringis ketika Kurenai Sensei mengatakan jika Inojin dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya karena tidak berhenti bolak-balik ke toilet. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah, ini pasti karena nasi goreng buatan ayahnya. Dia melirik Chouchou, sahabat gembulnya itu baik-baik saja?

"Sarada, kamu yakin tidak mau menemaniku membeli es krim?" tanya Chouchou.

"Iya, ayahku yang akan menjemputku," ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Setelah kepergian Chouchou, tak berapa lama mobil milik ayahnya terlihat. Sarada segera berlari memasuki mobil milik ayahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sarada.

"Um.. tidak ada yang istimewa." Sarada mengangkat bahunya.

"Kamu ingin makan apa?"

Sarada terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab. Jarang-jarang ayahnya memiliki waktu untuk makan bersamanya.

"Ramen paman Teuchi!"

Sasuke memandang Sarada sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Sarada tersenyum ketika ayahnya menginjakan kakinya ke kedai paman Teuchi, kapan lagi ayahnya mau makan bersmanya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang super sibuk, sekali-kali membawa ayahnya makan di kedai tidak ada salahnya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Dia tahu, jika Sarada pasti ingin makan bersamanya.

.

.

Sarada menutup novelnya dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Mengambil bantalnya dan selimut bergambar tomat miliknya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Papa, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu?" Sarada melongokan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa laporannya tersenyum dan menepuk ranjang disisinya.

"Hn."

Sarada segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan merebahkan diri di samping ayahnya.

"Papa, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Sasuke melirik Sarada sebelum menjawab.

"Hn, tanyakan saja."

Sarada menarik nafas panjang sebelum buka suara.

"Kenapa Kami-sama jahat pada Sarada? Kenapa Kami-sama mengambil Mama secepat ini?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sarada yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia yakin, air mata putrinya itu bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Dengarkan Papa," ucap Sasuke, "Kami-sama mengambil Mama untuk meringankan bebannya. Jika Mama masih hidup sampai sekarang, dia pasti akan menderita dengan penyakit yang dideritanya."

"Tapi-"

"Ingat Sarada, kamu adalah gadis yang kuat. Jangan bersedih lagi dan kembalilah seperti dulu."

Sarada menyeka air mata disudut matanya dan tersenyum.

"Papa benar."

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera menyelesaikan memeriksa pekerjaan anak buahnya. Sarada mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat wallpaper laptop milik sang Ayah. Disana, terpampang foto seorang wanita berambut pink dengan mata emerald dan senyuman yang menawan.

"Papa, siapa dia?"

Sasuke terkejut, kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa untuk mengganti wallpaper laptopnya.

"Hn. Dia adalah cinta pertama Papa, namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Sarada, "Kenapa bukan foto Mama yang Papa jadikan wallpaper?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu.

"Ayo kita tidur, Sarada." Sasuke meletakan laptopnya di meja nakas dan merebahkan diri di samping Sarada.

Gadis kecil dengan kacamata itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi dia lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke memeluk Sarada sebelum menaikan selimutnya.

"Oyasumi Papa, Sarada sayang papa."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sarada dengan lembut.

"Papa juga sayang Sarada."

oOo

"Sarada!" Sasuke meletakan sandwich buatannya diatas meja makan beserta susu coklat kesukaan Sarada.

Tak berapa lama, Sarada muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya dan langsung duduk di kursi. Menyantap sandwichnya, Sarada segera menghabiskannya dan meminum susunya. Dalam hati dia mengakui jika masakan ayahnya sudah jauh berkembang dari pertama kali kematian Mamanya. Sarada bangga melihat Sasuke yang terlihat gagah tetapi mampu mengurusinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke melepas apronnya.

"Papa tidak sarapan?" tanya Sarada.

"Tidak, tadi sudah minum kopi. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sarada mengambil tasnya dan memandang bingkai foto Karin yang ada di buffet. Mengambilnya, Sarada mencium foto itu. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kematian Karin, meski dia masih belum bisa menerimanya, tetapi setidaknya dia harus terlihat tegar seperti kata ayahnya.

"Sarada!"

"Iya pa!" Sarada berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

Sarada keluar dari mobil milik ayahnya dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Chouchou sudah menyambutnya dan memberikan kue coklat milik gadis berkuli eksotis itu.

"Sarada, dua minggu lagi kan hari ulang tahunmu. Kamu ingin aku memberikan hadiah apa?" tanya Chouchou.

Sarada baru ingat, jika dua minggu lagi adalah tanggal 28 Maret, hari lahirnya.

"Hmm.. tidak usah memberiku macam-macam. Aku akan mengundangmu, Inojin, Shikadai dan duo menyebalkan Boruto dan Mitsuki ke acara ulang tahunku. Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Papa!"

"Baiklah! Siapkan saja makanan yang banyak!"

"Chouchou menyebalkan!"

Sasuke memandang Kakashi yang memasuki ruangannya. Dia berharap jika asistennya membawa kabar yang baik.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Aku berhasil menemukannya."

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah TK. Melangkahkan kakinya, dia bisa melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk diantara murid-muridnya dan mengajari murid-muridnya menggambar. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya ketika memandang wanita itu.

Wanita yang sama. Wanita berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang mensejukkan dan juga senyum menawannya. Wanita yang telah membawa hatinya pergi.

"Ibu gulu! Ada paman aneh disana!"

Wanita berambut pink itu menolehkan kepalanya, emeraldnya memandang terkejut kearah pria yang berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya dengan setelan jas lengkap.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Jaaaaa! Sakura muncul lagi dengan fict gajeeee :D kali ini masukin Sarada :3 meski lagi sakit, tetep aja nggak bisa diem untuk nggak buat fict :3 rasanya tangan gatel kalo nggak megang laptop..**

 **Okeee.. semoga reader suka dengan cerita ini! typo masih banyak dan alur cerita aneh juga kecepetan, nggak ada gregetnya pula :D**

 **Baiklaaaahh.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura, tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut bocah lelaki yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini, Sasuke-kun?" bisik Sakura tercekat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, hanya berdua denganmu."

 **Call Me Mother!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang PLAGIAT dan COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebeum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibu guru mau keluar sebentar, jangan ramai ya, anak-anak." Senyum Sakura.

"Baik bu gulu!"

Sakura keluar kelasnya diikuti Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini tentang Karin."

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Karin? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengannya lagi."

"Karin meninggal minggu lalu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Dia-"

"Dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi dari penyakit yang menggerogotinya. Dia memintaku membawamu kembali."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan aku juga sudah melupakan kejadian itu, aku-"

"Tapi tidak denganku, Sakura!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Meski 10 tahun berlalu, tetapi rasa ini tetap sama."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Sarada mendesah lelah sembari membaca novelnya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dan ayahnya masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Sebuah tangan mengulurkan air mineral dan membuat Sarada menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mitsuki?" Sarada terkejut ketika melihat teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Mitsuki.

Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Papa belum menjemputku," jawab Sarada, "Kamu sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku baru selesai bermain game online bersama Boruto."

Sarada masih mendenguskan wajahnya. Anak-anak lelaki memang menyebalkan.

"Aku turut berduka tentang bibi Karin."

Sarada melirik Mitsuki.

"Hn, terimakasih."

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti keduanya, hingga mobil Sasuke memasuki pelataran sekolahnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Sarada bangkit dari duduknya, "Terimakasih air mineralnya."

Mitsuki tersenyum ketika Sarada melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil ayahnya. Sasuke melirik Sarada yang masuk ke dalam mobil membawa air mineral.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke memutar balik arah kendaraannya.

Sarada mendesah lelah.

"Papa, jangan mulai lagi overprotectivenya," ucap Sarada, "Dia hanya teman satu kelasku, namanya Mitsuki."

"Hn."

Sarada membuka tutup botol dan meneguk air mineral pemberian Mitsuki hingga setengahnya.

"Papa, dua minggu lagi aku berulang tahun."

Sasuke melirik Sarada.

"Kamu ingin hadiah apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dengan teman-temanku dan juga kakek, nenek juga Paman Itachi."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi, bisakah minggu depan kita mengunjungi makam milik Mama?" tanya Sarada penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab apapun sepersekian detik. Ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya mendengar permintaan Sarada.

"Hn."

.

.

"Apa ini?!" Boruto memandang undangan ulang tahun berwarna merah dengan gambar tomat di tengahnya.

"Kamu tentu bisa melihatnya itu apa," sindir Sarada.

"Kamu akan berulang tahun di tanggal 28 Maret?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan memberimu kado," ucap Boruto.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menerima kado darimu."

"Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi," bisik Chouchou kearah Shikadai dan Inojin.

"Haahh.. merepotkan."

"Kadomu pasti berisi hal yang tidak berguna." Sarada tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa?! Kau-"

"Hei teman-teman, jangan mulai bertengkar lagi." Chouchou menengahi, "Ayo Sarada, temani aku ke kantin."

"Hn."

.

.

Sarada membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dan menemukan ayahnya yang tampan itu sedang duduk menghadap laptop. Meletakan bantal dan selimutnya, Sarada segera duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersama Papa lagi malam ini?" pinta Sarada.

"Kamu tidak usah bertanya tentang hal itu, Sarada." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Papa, apakah Papa merindukan Mama?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sarada.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Sarada? Tentu saja Papa merindukan Mamamu."

Sarada tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut.

oOo

Sasuke memandang Sarada yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah nisan seraya mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. Sarada membuka matanya dan mengelus nisan di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Mama, apakah Mama bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sarada, "Kenapa Kami-sama harus mengambil Mama dengan cepat?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Mama ingat bukan, sebentar lagi tanggal berapa? Sebentar lagi adalah tanggal 28 Maret dan hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Sarada."

Sarada tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menyeka air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Jika Mama masih ada di samping Sarada disaat ulang tahun Sarada, Mama akan memberikan kado apa?" bisik Sarada disela air matanya, "Tapi, Mama tenang dan bahagia berada di sisi Kami-sama saja sudah membuat Sarada bahagia dan senang."

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sarada dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sarada harus pulang dulu, Mama. Semoga Mama tenang disana."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sarada dan membawa gadis kecilnya itu ke dalam mobil miliknya, dan mobilnya meninggalkan pemakaman.

.

.

"Saradaaa! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sarada menutup telinganya ketika Chouchou datang dengan kado berbentuk bulat, sama seperti orangnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Chou," ucap Sarada.

"Heehe.."

Inojin dan Shikadai muncul tak lama kemudian. Bocah lelaki kecil itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan setelan jas di tubuhnya. Sarada tersenyum ketika teman-temannya itu datang, apalagi ketika Pamannya, Itachi, mengelus kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah kacamata.

"Hei, ini untukmu."

Sarada yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chouchou terkejut menerima sebuah kado. Mengangkat kepalanya, Sarada bisa melihat Boruto yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya dan juga Mitsuki.

"Apa ini? jangan bilang ini adalah petasan," sindir Sarada.

"Ck, sudah syukur aku memberikanmu kado," ucap Boruto, "Kembalikan kalau tidak mau."

"Enak saja!" elak Sarada.

"Kapan pestanya dimulai?" tanya Inojin tanpa basa-basi.

"Benar juga. Apa kamu menyediakan banyak makanan yang enak?" Chouchou memandang Sarada.

"Merepotkan.. kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan saja." Shikadai menguap dengan bosan.

"Biar saja, tuan sok jenius!"

"Ya, terserah padamu saja."

Sarada menarik nafas panjang dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan pamannya.

"Papa, kapan acaranya dimulai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sarada, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sarada. Menatap arlojinya sebentar, barulah Sasuke menjawab.

"Kita akan menunggu tamu spesial. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Benar saja, bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi. Meletakan gelas berisi sampanyenya, Sasuke membukakan pintu rumahnya dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Disana, berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah. Rambut merah mudanya digelung keatas dan polesan make up natural menambah kecantikannya.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Masuklah."

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah milik bungsu Uchiha itu dengan ragu-ragu. Di tangannya, terdapat banyak novel yang dia jadikan sebagai kado untuk Sarada.

"Sakura-chan?!" Itachi terkejut melihat Sakura.

"Ah- Itachi-nii."

"Ibu pasti terkejut melihatmu," ucap Itachi.

Chouchou mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Sarada.

"Siapa dia, Sarada?" bisik Chouchou.

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu dia adalah cinta pertama Papaku."

"Cinta pertama?"

Mikoto datang dari dapur membawa kue tart dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika Mikoto menghampirinya.

"Demi Kami-sama, kamu kemana saja selama ini?" bisik Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Ibu, jangan menginterogasinya." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju sekumpulan anak kecil yang mengelilingi Sarada.

"Sarada, kenalkan dia adalah teman Papa. Namanya Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Aa. Bukankah dia yang fotonya dijadikan wallpaper di laptop Papa?" Sarada mengerling jahil.

 _Blush!_ Sasuke merasakan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan segera menutupinya.

"Hai." Sakura berjongkok di hadapan Sarada dan memberikan novel yang dia jadikan sebagai hadiah. Profesinya sebagai guru TK, membuatnya menjadi cepat akrab dengan anak-anak, "Nama bibi Haruno Sakura. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? Selamat ulang tahun ya."

Sarada tersenyum tipis ketika melihat senyum menawan milik Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sarada." Sasuke berdeham sedikit, "Dia adalah calon ibu untukmu."

Bagai tersambar petir, senyum di wajah Sarada luntur. Onyxnya menatap tidak percaya kearah ayahnya.

"Pa-Papa pasti bercanda." Suara Sarada tercekat di tenggorokan.

Melihat tatapan serius milik ayahnya, membuat Sarada yakin jika apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu bukanlah candaan.

"Aku membenci Papa! Aku membencimu! Secepat itukah Papa melupakan Mama! Aku membenci kalian!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu di banting. Sarada mengunci diri di kamarnya, pasti gadis kecilnya itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Sakura sendiri memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dia bahkan baru mengetahui tentang rencana Sasuke untuk menjadikannya ibu baru bagi Sarada hari ini.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Mikoto menjewer telinga Sasuke, "Seharusnya kamu mengatakan hal ini disaat yang tepat!"

"Ittai-bu!" Sasuke mengusap telinganya, "Ibu kan tahu jika aku begitu mencintai Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi."

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang. Ini semua karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Karin saat itu.

"Boruto, kamu mau kemana?" Inojin memandang Boruto yang berjalan menuju kamar Sarada.

"Menemui si cengeng itu, tentu saja."

"Aku ikut!" Chouchou mengikuti langkah Boruto.

Shikadai mendesah lelah.

"Merepotkan."

"Hei, kau!"

Shikadai menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Paman?" tanyanya.

"Paman titip Sarada. Katakan kepada teman-temanmu untuk menginap malam ini. Mungkin kalian bisa menghiburnya," ucap Sasuke, "Paman yang akan mengatakan kepada orang tua kalian tentang hal ini."

"Haah.. baiklah." Shikadai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sarada, "Merepotkan saja."

.

.

Sarada menangis sembari memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan secepat itu menemukan pengganti ibunya. Dia sangat membenci ayahnya! Dia juga membenci wanita berambut pink itu!

"Sarada! Buka pintunya!"

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Boruto yang begitu nyaring.

"Kita tidak seharusnya mengganggu Sarada." Itu suara Inojin.

"Bodoh! Kita malah seharusnya menghibur Sarada!" kali ini terdengar suara Chouchou.

Sarada menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tangannya memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Boruto dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Sarada dan merebahkan diri di ranjang gadis itu.

"Hei! Sopanlah sedikit, ini kamar seorang gadis!" ucap Chouchou.

"Ck! Kalian ini berisik sekali!"

Inojin menatap Sarada dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sarada tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Boruto meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucapnya.

Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

Boruto hanya melirik Sarada.

"Jika aku di posisimu dan ayah bodoh itu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi setelah kematian ibuku. Aku sudah pasti akan membencinya seumur hidupku."

"Merepotkan, tapi apa yang dikatakan Boruto itu benar," ucap Shikadai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi aku mungkin tidak bisa membenci ayahku, meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin." Mitsuki angkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Boruto segera mendudukan dirinya dan memandang teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main monopoli?" tanyanya.

"Ayo saja." Inojin tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari makanan di dapur, ayo Sarada." Chouchou menarik tangan Sarada.

.

.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mau apa Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah?

"Kita mau apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah pria itu masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Forehead!"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. Ino langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Pig." Senyum Sakura.

"Ayo, ayo. Kita duduk," ajak Ino, "Sasuke yang memiliki ide ini, bukankah ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, Teme. Kamu mengirimiku pesan jika anak-anak itu akan menginap di rumahmu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Sarada marah padaku, setelah aku mengenalkan Sakura sebagai calon ibu barunya."

"Dasar bodoh!" bukan Naruto yang mengumpat, melainkan Ino.

"Tentu saja dia marah, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana!" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah Pig, jangan memarahi Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau ini masih saja luluh dengan Sasuke-kun." Ino tersenyum jahil.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum malu-malunya, emeraldnya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan onyx Sasuke. Apalagi kala melihat senyuman milik Sasuke.

.

.

"Yak! Boruto kalah! Bayar hutangmu!" Sarada tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Boruto berhenti di propertinya yang paling mahal.

"Ah! Hari ini aku sial sekali!" Boruto memberikan uangnya yang habis total untuk membayar dendanya.

"Teman-teman, aku mengantuk," ucap Inojin.

"Paman Sasuke meminta kami untuk menginap di rumahmu malam ini. Bisakah kami memakai kamar tamu?" tanya Shikadai.

"Baiklah, biar aku bukakan kamar tamu untuk kalian."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu ketika Sasuke mengantarkannya hingga apartemen milik wanita berambut pink itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kamu masih ingat ulang tahunku," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." cicit Sakura.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura ingin melepaskan diri, namun pada akhirnya dia membiarkan Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Tetapi ini pasti akan menjadi beban yang berat bagi Sarada, sebaiknya kita tunda dulu sampai Sarada siap."

"Sarada tidak akan pernah siap. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha," ucap Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan singkat, "Cepat atau lambat, Sarada pasti akan tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Shahlia Chahayani : udah di apdet nih.. kilat banget malah.. :D

Jey Sakura : yup.. udah di apdet.. makasih ya..

: Hahaha.. arigatou arigatou :D

Dinda adr : sudah di apdet..

Tomat : sudah di apdet.. sankyu..

: jangan meninggikan seperti itu :) jadi enggak enak.. hehehe.. makasih buat dukungannya :)

Bandung girl : masih rahasia.. :D udah apdet kilat banget..

Guest : udah di apdet.. makasih ya.. udah agak enakan kok ini, mungkin besok udah sembuhlah :3

Purple panda : sudah di apdeeett..

Nikechaann : sudah di apdet.. arigatou ya..

Kimmy Ranaomi : Hahaha.. masih rahasia dong Sarada anaknya siapa :3

: udah di apdeet :)

Kuro Shiina : masih rahasia :)

Mitsuo Miharu : kalo typo Sakura akui masih banyak.. tapi kalau masalah jarak, sebenarnya udah di kasih dua titik biar nggak bingung.. tapi makasih ya..

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Call Me Mother!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang PLAGIAT dan COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sarada keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah masam dan ditekuk. Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak ulang tahun Sarada, gadis kecilnya itu sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sakura yang akan menjadi calon ibu baginya.

"Sarada, hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada yang sedang meminum susunya melirik ayahnya sekilas.

"Aku ingin sushi di dekat kedai ramen paman Teuchi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar jawaban Sarada. Setidaknya gadis kecilnya itu masih mau bicara padanya.

"Hn."

.

.

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Chouchou. Gadis kecil bertubuh tambun berkulit eksotis itu melirik Sarada yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Masih tidak bicara dengan ayahmu?" tanya Chouchou.

"Hn."

"Kasihan sekali ayahmu, dia kan tampan malah kamu cueki."

"Biar saja. Aku tidak mau menerima ibu baru dalam hidupku."

Chouchou mengangkat bahunya. Bagi gadis seumurannya, dia merasa pening jika memikirkan masalah Sarada.

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa laporan karyawannya melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Setelah melihat caller IDnya, barulah dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara merdu di seberang telepon.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sarada," ucap Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi."

Sakura menghela nafas di seberang telepon. Untungnya TKnya belum masuk, jadi dia bisa menyempatkan diri menelpon Sasuke barang sebentar. Biar bagaimanapun, restu Sarada adalah yang utama baginya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membatalkan pernikahan ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Aku sudah memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengurus semuanya dan akan beres minggu depan. Kita akan menikah dengan atau tanpa restu dari Sarada."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu masih belum berubah, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mencapai tujuaannya. Tipe Uchiha sekali.

"Terserahmu saja Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura. Inilah yang dia suka dari wanita musim seminya itu, tidak banyak membantah dan mampu mengerti dirinya.

"Hn. Makan siang nanti, datanglah ke restaurant sushi di sebelah kedai Ramen Ichiraku."

"Baik."

.

.

Sarada merasakan harinya ini sangat melelahkan. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil papanya dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Hari ini Boruto membuat onar lagi dan membuat beberapa guru marah. Jika bocah pirang berisik itu bukan putra pemilik sekolahan itu, mungkin beberapa guru akan menendangnya keluar.

Sasuke melirik Sarada yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu, jika hari putrinya pasti sangat berat. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya ketika restaurant sushi sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Sarada, ayo kita turun."

Sarada membuka matanya dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant dan memesan seporsi sushi naga, sushi yang dibuat dari nasi yang padat dan ikan salmon pilihan, juga dengan taburan wijen, sushi yang terkenal paling enak di restaurant ini. Tentu saja harganya juga tidak main-main.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan air liurnya yang menetes ketika pesanannya datang. Melahap potongan pertama sushinya, dia lalu melirik Papanya yang hanya memandanginya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, pa?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Nanti saja."

Sarada mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan memakan sushinya. Mereka bisa melihat seseorang mendekat, dan Sarada menatap tidak suka kearah wanita yang datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura juga menyerahkan bungkusan berisi jus tomat tanpa gula kesukaan Sarada, "Bibi juga membelikanmu itu."

Sarada memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia meneguk ochanya dan melirik Papanya.

"Kenapa Papa mengajaknya kemari?" tanya Sarada dengan sinis.

"Hn."

Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar restaurant.

"Sarada!"

Sarada tidak menghiraukan panggilan Papanya dan berjalan keluar begitu saja. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat wanita berambut pink itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Biar aku yang urus Sarada." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih, hatinya bagaikan tertusuk jarum melihat bagaimana Sarada memperlakukannya.

"Hn."

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya?" sindir Sarada.

"Hn. Kita pulang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan memasuki mobilnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh marah kepada Sarada. Gadis kecilnya itu hanya belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sarada sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukan diri di kursi. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphonenya sebelum memasangnya di telinganya, kemudian gadis kecil berkacamata itu menjelajahi dunianya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikat gadis merah mudanya itu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dia tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi oleh Sakura, dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanitanya itu lagi. Sasuke keluar kamarnya dan menatap pintu kamar Sarada. Dia akan menikah dengan atau tanpa restu dari Sarada, toh pada akhirnya ini yang terbaik untuk Sarada.

"Sarada." Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sarada dan menemukan gadis kecilnya itu sedang membaca novel diatas ranjangnya.

"Papa mau kencan dengan bibi merah muda itu?" Sarada melirik ayahnya dengan sinis.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Papa akan menikah dengan bibi Sakura. Apakah kamu mau ikut untuk melihat Papa menikah?"

"Menikah saja. Sarada juga tidak peduli, sampai kapanpun Sarada tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai Mama Sarada. Mamaku hanya satu dan dia adalah Uchiha Karin!"

"Hn."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika Papanya menutup pintu kamarnya. Indra pendengarnya bisa menangkap suara mobil Papanya yang berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak menyangka jika Papanya akan semudah itu melupakan Mamanya, ketika Mamanya meninggalkan mereka dan berada di sisi Kami-sama, Papanya memilih untuk menikah lagi.

"Aku membencimu, Papa."

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika Sakura muncul dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuhnya menggodanya dan membuatnya ingin segera membawa wanitanya itu keatas ranjang miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu ketika sudah berhadapan dengan calon suaminya itu. Setelah mengucap janji sucinya, Sasuke dengan tidak sabar mencium bibir Sakura, melumat dengan mesra bibir yang lama dia rindukan.

Memandang wajah istrinya, Sasuke bersyukur karena dia telah terikat dengan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura lagi.

Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah Sasuke. Inilah kebahagiaan sebenarnya milik adiknya, membangun bahtera rumah tangga dengan Sakura. Saat menikah dengan Karin, dia tidak melihat senyum adiknya sebahagia ini.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat kakaknya mengangkat gelas berisi sampanyenya tinggi-tinggi. Kakaknya selalu tahu apa yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

Sarada segera membalikan tubuhnya dan pura-pura tertidur ketika mendengar suara mobil milik Papanya memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Sarada yakin ayahnya pasti datang bersama ibu barunya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah milik Sarada. Malam itu, Sarada terisak sembari memeluk foto Karin hingga tertidur.

Sakura memandang rumah megah milik Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Pria bermata onyx yang sedang menurunkan koper milik istrinya itu memandang keheranan.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak. Ini tentang Sarada."

"Hn. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, dia pasti akan mengerti dengan pernikahan kita."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke semakin erat memeluknya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke menggandengnya masuk sembari membawa koper berisi barang-barangnya. Mulai hari ini, kehidupan barunya akan dimulai. Dia sekarang resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

"Kenapa hanya bengong?" tanya Sasuke sembari meniup belakang telinga istrinya dengan lembut, "Kamu tidak ingin memberikan adik untuk Sarada?"

Belum sempat Sakura protes. Suaminya itu segera menggendongnya bridal style ke dalam kamar mereka. Malam ini dia benar-benar resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha seutuhnya.

oOo

Sarada keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi makan sembari meminum kopinya. Dia bisa melihat senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir ayahnya. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah lihat selama ini.

Gadis kecil itu menaikan kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyumannya menghilang ketika melihat Sakura muncul membawa sup tomat.

"Sudah bangun, Sarada-chan." Sakura melepas apronnya dan tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Duduklah Sarada, kita sarapan bersama."

"Tidak mau, Sarada mau berangkat duluan saja." Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mama bawakan bekal ya, Sarada-chan?" tawar Sakura.

Sarada memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku Mamaku! Mamaku hanya satu dan kamu bukanlah Mamaku! Jangan sok peduli padaku! Sampai kapanpun kamu bukan Mamaku!" Sarada melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Hari ini dia akan berangkat naik bis menuju sekolahnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlihat sedih. Dia segera bangkit dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hn. Tenanglah Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah di dada bidang Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar perkataan Sarada.

.

.

"Argghh! Aku membencinya."

Chouchou yang sedang memakan snacknya memandang Sarada.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kamu terlihat sangat kacau," ucap Chouchou.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku! Papa menikah dengan bibi merah muda itu! bibi itu bersikap sok baik padaku dan aku membencinya!" ucap Sarada.

"Mungkin karena itu Papamu memilihnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Ibuku bilang kalau Papamu pasti butuh pendamping hidup. Apalagi Papamu masih cukup muda."

"Cih. Kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya.

.

.

Sarada masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tangan memegang gadgetnya. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa, Sarada melemparkan sepatu yang dia gunakan ke sembarang arah.

"Sarada, letakan sepatumu di tempatnya," ucap Sasuke.

Sarada hanya melirik Sasuke sebelum kembali fokus pada gadgetnya.

"Tidak mau. Nanti juga bibi merah muda itu yang memberesinya."

Sakura yang kebetulan sedang membuka jas milik suaminya terdiam. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Sarada! Dia itu Mamamu, bukan pembantumu!"

Sarada tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Baru kali ini papanya membentaknya seperti itu.

"Lihat! Bahkan Papa sudah berani membentakku! Sewaktu Mama masih hidup, Papa tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" balas Sarada menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Sarada! Jangan buat kesabaran Papa habis!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan suaminya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti biar aku yang meletakan sepatu Sarada ke tempatnya."

Sarada tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Papanya.

"Papa dengar kata-kata bibi merah muda itu, bukan?" Sarada tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika Sarada menutup pintu kamarnya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maafkan Sarada, Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir menggoda milik Sakura.

oOo

Perilaku Sarada semakin hari semakin bertambah buruk. Tidak jarang Sarada membentak Sakura, menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti pembantu, bahkan mendorong Sakura hingga wanita itu terjatuh. Semakin Sasuke menegur perilaku Sarada, gadis kecil itu akan semakin semena-mena.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat senyuman Sakura. Setiap kali Sarada menyakitinya, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan gadisnya itu. Sakura tidak pernah menangis ataupun mengeluh. Tetapi, tanpa mereka ketahui, Sakura selalu menangis ketika dia sendirian.

Memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya. Melepas dasi dan jasnya, dia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura telah tertidur nyenyak. Melihat wajah damai istrinya, membuat rasa lelah Sasuke menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun, itukah kamu?" Sakura sedikit membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang tidur di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Jam berapa ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura mengucek matanya.

"Jam 12."

"Sudah makan?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya, "Biar aku buatkan makan malam untukmu, ya?"

"Tidak perlu Sakura." Sasuke menuntun istrinya untuk kembali tidur dan memeluknya, "Tidurlah kembali."

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sarada? Apa dia berulah lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Inilah yang dia lakukan jika berdua dengan Sakura di dalam kamarnya. Perbincangan ringan mengenai Sarada sebelum mereka tidur, atau melakukan ritual suami istri.

"Berulah pun aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti dengan psikologisnya yang masih belum bisa untuk menerimaku." Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mencium bau harum maskulin milik suaminya itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Istrinya ini terlalu sabar jika sudah menghadapi Sarada.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, "Oyasumi."

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Siapa yang peduli jika dia belum berganti pakaian tidur?

.

.

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Papanya. Hari ini dia telah melaksanakan ujian dan dia ingin menunjukan nilai matematikanya yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Biasanya, jika Mamanya masih hidup, Mamanya pasti akan berteriak girang dan memeluknya. Papanya akan tersenyum kearahnya dan menyentil dahinya dengan lembut.

Namun yang dilihatnya, membuatnya semakin membenci bibi merah muda itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pakaian Mamaku!"

Sakura yang sedang mencoba gaun milik Karin tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sarada akan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ini-"

"Lepaskan baju mamaku! Aku tidak suka kamu memakainya!" Sarada memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Sarada? Ada apa ini?" Sasuke yang baru saja mandi terkejut melihat Sarada dan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Lihat itu pa! Dia memakai baju milik Mamaku!" tunjuk Sarada.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak suka! Dia itu bukan Mamaku! Tidak sepantasnya dia memakainya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan melepasnya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sebaiknya kamu keluar Sarada, sebelum kesabaran Papa habis." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

Sarada membanting pintu dan berlari menuju kamarnya sembari menangis sesenggrukan. Dia membenci papanya dan dia membenci bibi merah muda itu!

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan memeluk istrinya itu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap. Kamu tidak mau terlambat datang ke pesta pernikahan kolegamu, bukan?"

Sasuke telah siap dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Sakura sendiri mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna biru muda, polesan make up menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Biar aku berpamitan kepada Sarada."

Sarada yang sedang memandangi foto Karin buru-buru menyembunyikan foto itu di bawah bantalnya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka. Dia bisa mencium bau harum parfum milik ayahnya, segera saja dia berpura-pura menutup matanya.

"Papa tahu kamu belum tidur," ucap Sasuke mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut, "Papa akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan kolega Papa. Jaga diri di rumah."

Elusan di rambutnya berhenti, dia bisa mendengar suara Papanya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Biar aku melihatnya sebentar, Sasuke-kun."

Sarada merutuki dalam hati ketika Sakura ganti mengelus rambutnya. Mau apa bibi merah muda menyebalkan itu mengelus rambutnya?!

"Sarada sangat cantik, dia mirip denganmu." Sakura berujar dengan getir, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat perkembangannya. Dulu, dia adalah bayi yang mungil dan merah. Bayi yang menggemaskan dengan pipi bulatnya. Sekarang, dia telah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan mewarisi sifat Uchihamu itu."

Sasuke merasa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Dia juga mewarisi sifat tangguhmu, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menolehkan kepalaya kearah Sasuke dan melihat anggukan kepala dari suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sarada dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sarada membuka matanya dan mengelus dahinya yang mendapatkan ciuman dari bibi merah muda itu. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya. Ketika telinganya menangkap suara mobil Papanya menjauh, barulah dia bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Merasa sudah aman, Sarada segera memasuki kamar milik Papanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan bibi merah muda itu, tetapi hatinya mengatakan jika dia akan menemukan sesuatu disana, dan dia akan mulai dengan laci meja nakas milik ayahnya.

Laci meja nakas milik ayahnya hanya berisi dokumen yang bahkan Sarada tidak mengerti apa itu, laci meja nakas milik bibi merah muda itu juga tidak ada hal yang penting. Langkahnya beralih menuju lemari milik Papanya dan membuka lacinya. Benar saja, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Disana, dia melihat foto milik Papanya. Dimana Papanya sedang tersenyum bahagia memakai seragam SMAnya bersama bibi merah muda itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan lemari milik Sakura. Membuka pintu lemari dan lacinya, dia menemukan sebuah buku Diary berwarna merah.

"Uchiha Karin?" Sarada membaca nama yang tertera di cover Diary itu. Ketika membuka isinya, mata Sarada membulat dengan sempurna.

"Ini, tidak mungkin-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Kimmy Ranaomi : emang sengaja di bikin begitu :D

: sudah apdet kilatkah ini? :D

Azizaanr : Arigatou.. jadi tersipu nih.. :D

Shahlia Chahayani : ini sudah dicetak kilat XD Arigatou :)

Tomat : mungkin bisa kita bahas di chap selanjutnya XD

Fiiyuki : Sasuke bukannya OOC kalo ketemu Sakura? :3 Hahaha.. typo emang masih buaaanyyyaaakkk banget.. :D ini sudah di apdet.. :)

Mitsuo Miharu : Arigatou :) kita masih sama-sama belajar :)

Jey Sakura : Emangnya Sarada anaknya Sakura? :p Hahaha.. Arigatou.. ini sudah di next lhooo..

 **Sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Call Me Mother!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang PLAGIAT dan COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura tersenyum ketika beberapa kolega Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Tema pesta kali ini adalah pesta kebun, dan Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bicara dengan beberapa koleganya. Dia khawatir dengan Sarada, kemudian pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 **Dirinya menyeduh coklat hangat dan meletakannya di meja. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa, Sakura mulai menonton acara televisi. Diluar sedang hujan deras dan dia tidak berniat untuk keluar kemanapun. Untuk gadis muda berumur 19 tahun, dia tidak berminat keluar ke klub-klub malam bersama teman-temannya.**

 **Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemennya diketuk. Segera dia bangkit untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya yang datang. Dalam hati dia sempat menggerutu, siapa yang datang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam?**

" **Sasuke-kun.."emerald Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.**

 **Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, onyxnya menatap emerald Sakura sebelum memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.**

 **Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Sasuke mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kekasihnya itu telah dijodohkan oleh putri koleganya dan akan menikah bulan depan.**

" **I-ini tidak mungkin kan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap onyx kekashinya itu.**

" **Aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi ibu mengatakan jika Karin memiliki penyakit kanker otak yang menggerogotinya. Ini permintaan terakhirnya, dia ingin menikah denganku."**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Sebelum akhirnya, Sasuke membawa Sakura keatas ranjang milik gadis itu.**

 **Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menerima segala sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke. Malam ini, dia membiarkan kekasihnya itu memilikinya seutuhnya.**

 **Satu bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura kerap kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tadinya dia tidak ingin datang ke pernikahan kekasihnya. Ya, sampai sekarang pun diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata putus. Bagi Sakura, biarkan waktu yang akan memisahkan mereka.**

 **Mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau seperti warna matanya, Sakura datang ke pernikahan Sasuke yang digelar meriah sekali. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas dan sedang menunggu mempelai wanita diatas altar.**

 **Sakura tidak tahu harus menangis atau bahagia ketika melihat kekasihnya bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain. Ya, Uzumaki Karin tersenyum bahagia ketika bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Dia ingin ikut bahagia ketika melihat Karin yang menderita kanker yang menggerogotinya bahagia, tetapi hatinya tersayat-sayat ketika onyx milik Sasuke menatap emerald miliknya.**

 **Sakura mengusap perutnya ketika dia duduk di bangku gereja. Benih Sasuke telah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kamu yakin tidak ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Sasuke-kun?" Ino menyerahkan jus tomat tanpa gula kepada Sakura.**

 **Mereka sedang duduk di salah satu cafe. Kebetulan Sakura ataupun Ino tidak ada kelas dan memilih untuk nongkrong di salah satu cafe.**

" **Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam pernikahan Sasuke-kun dan Karin," ucap Sakura meminum jusnya.**

" **Sasuke-kun berhak tahu tentang anak yang kamu kandung, Sakura."**

" **Tidak Ino, biarkan saja seperti ini."**

" **Terserahmu saja." Ino menarik nafas panjang, "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu ketika kamu membutuhkanku."**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan memeluk Ino dengan erat. Dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur dengan cara apa karena mendapatkan sahabat yang begitu baik baginya.**

" **Anoo.. Sakura-san?"**

 **Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang siapa yang memanggilnya. Emeraldnya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang datang.**

" **Karin-san?"**

 **Karin menaikan kacamatanya dan tersenyum. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.**

" **Apa kabar, Sakura-san?" tanya Karin.**

" **Ba-baik." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.**

 **Karin meneliti penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Lalu matanya tertuju kepada perut Sakura yang membuncit.**

" **Kamu sedang.. hamil?" Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**

 **Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ino yang duduk di hadapan Sakura juga sama.**

" **Apa itu anaknya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin dengan ragu-ragu.**

" **Ja-jangan salah paham dulu, Karin-san." Sakura mencoba tersenyum, "Biarpun ini anak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya."**

 **Karin terdiam, dia memandang Sakura dengan intens sebelum buka suara.**

" **Apa.. aku bisa memiliki bayi itu setelah dia lahir?"**

" **Apa?!" bukan Sakura yang terpekik kaget, melainkan Ino.**

" **Tidak cukupkah kamu sudah mengambil Sasuke-kun dari hidup Sakura! Dan kamu menginginkan bayi itu juga! Kau benar-benar jalang!" Ino tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.**

" **Ino, sudahlah." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino, lalu emeraldnya beralih memandang Karin, "Memangnya kamu tidak bisa memiliki anak dari Sasuke-kun?"**

" **Bukan begitu." Karin mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku sangat ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke-kun. Tetapi Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menyentuhku. Dia berkata padaku, jika dia tidak akan menyentuh wanita yang tidak dia cintai. Sedangkan, aku menginginkan anak meski itu bukan anakku. Apakah kamu mau membantuku, Sakura-san?"**

 **Sakura terdiam sesaat, matanya melirik Ino yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya harus menolak permintaan Karin. Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.**

" **Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."**

 **Karin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baginya, Sakura adalah malaikat yang baik hati. Dia sudah mengambil kekasihnya, dan sekarang Sakura rela memberikan bayi yang sedang di kandungnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu benar-benar berhati malaikat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke memandang Karin dengan pandangan curiga. Tidak biasanya istrinya itu mengajaknya makan keluar rumah.**

" **Ada apa ini, Karin?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam istrinya itu.**

" **Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Karin tersenyum ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restaurant tempatnya dan Sasuke duduk. Sasuke sendiri terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Sakura.**

" **Sakura?"**

 **Sakura mencoba tersenyum sebelum duduk di adapan pasangan suami istri itu.**

" **Sedang apa kamu disini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.**

" **Karin-san yang mengundangku." Sakura tersenyum.**

 **Sakura sudah terbiasa menata perasaannya. Dia harus bisa terlihat tegar di hadapan Sasuke dan juga orang banyak.**

" **Karin, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke menatap tajam Karin.**

" **Aku.. Sakura-san sedang hamil, dia hamil anakmu. Aku.. menginginkan anak itu, Sasuke-kun. Kamu kan tahu, kamu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku, sedangkan aku menginginkan seorang anak dalam pernikahan kita."**

" **Kamu bisa mengadopsi anak lain! Tidak dengan bayi yang sedang di kandung Sakura!"**

 **Karin terkejut mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi.**

" **Sasuke-kun.." Karin memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**

" **Kamu sudah berhasil menikahiku dan memisahkanku dengan Sakura! Lalu kamu meminta bayiku dan Sakura! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan?! Jangan bersikap egois, Karin!"**

 **Karin menundukan kepalanya. Ya, dia memang wanita yang egois. Dia egois karena dibutakan oleh cintanya terhadap Sasuke.**

" **Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**

" **Aku akan membantu Karin dan memberikan anak ini kepada kalian."**

" **Sakura! Jangan gila!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Bayi itu yang akan menjadi pengikat kita."**

" **Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke, "Jika dia tinggal bersamamu, hidupnya pasti akan terjamin. Jika dia hidup bersamaku, aku tidak tahu bisa menghidupinya atau tidak. Aku hanyalah seorang anak dari petani yang merantau ke kota, Sasuke-kun. Hidup bayi ini akan susah jika bersamaku."**

 **Baru kali ini Karin melihat bahu suaminya itu bergetar ketika memeluk Sakura. Sebegitu besarnyakah cinta Sasuke terhadap Sakura? Karin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia telah dibutakan oleh cintanya terhadap Sasuke.**

" **Aku berjanji, akan membawamu kembali suatu saat nanti. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."**

 **Sakura mengusap bahu Sasuke yang terlihat rapuh. Baru kali ini Sasuke menangis di pundaknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sakura, bertahanlah.."**

 **Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Peluh mengalir di dahi Sakura dan Sasuke selalu mengusap peluh di dahi Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, menyalurkan semangat bagi wanita yang sedang berjuang melahirkan bayinya itu.**

 **Suara tangisan bayi menggema di dalam ruang bersalin itu. Sakura bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat bayinya yang masih merah dan bersimbah darah itu. Setelah dibersihkan dan Sakura diberi perawatan, barulah Sasuke muncul bersama bayi mereka.**

" **Bayi kita perempuan," ucap Sasuke menyerahkan bayi mereka yang telah dibalut dengan selimut tebal.**

" **Dia mirip denganmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengusap pipi tembam bayi mereka yang mungil dan kemerah-merahan.**

" **Hn."**

 **Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya seperti apa. Sakura mencium pipi bayi mungil itu.**

" **Ini adalah kado terindah untukku, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.**

 **Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut sebelum mencium pipi bayi mungilnya itu.**

" **Setelah ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Sakura berujar dengan getir, "Bolehkah aku memberikannya nama?"**

 **Sasuke tersenyum tipis.**

" **Sarada. Beri dia nama Sarada."**

 **Karin tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya ketika melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, ketika bayi mungil itu menangis dan menyusu untuk pertama kalinya. Karin bukannya tidak sadar, jika dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura bagi suaminya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan lembut. Sejenak, lamunan tentang masa lalunya buyar.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya haus." Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke, "Ayo kita mencari minum."

.

.

Sarada tidak mempercayai apa yang dia baca di Diary milik Mamanya itu.

 _12 Juni_

 _Ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu, mataku sudah tertuju kepada seorang pemuda yang tampan yang berdiri di podium karena mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi ketika masuk ke sekolah baru ini. Namun, aku harus patah hati ketika melihat senyum tulusnya tertuju pada gadis berambut pink._

Sarada membuka halaman diary itu secara acak.

 _23 July_

 _Ini hari ulang Tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang aku sukai diam-diam. Dia mengumumkan kepada seluruh murid di sekolah jika gadis cantik bermabut pink bernama Haruno Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Sejenak, aku menjadi patah hati._

Sarada membuka halaman diary itu secara acak. Onyxnya semakin terbelalak lebar. Disana dia menemukan tulisan tangan ibunya yang ditulis bukan semasa sekolah menengah lagi, tetapi saat Mamanya dan Papanya menikah.

 _12 July_

 _Ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia ketika bisa menikah dengannya, meski aku harus memohon kepada keluarganya sebagai permintaan terakhir seorang penderita kanker. Aku tidak melihat rona bahagia di wajah Sasuke-kun. Matanya selalu tertuju kepada Sakura yang duduk diantara tamu undangan. Katakanlah aku wanita yang kejam, karena telah memisahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku kini telah dibutakan oleh cinta._

Sarada membuka halaman diary itu secara acak. Onyxnya semakin terbelalak lebar, bahkan air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

 _28 Maret_

 _Ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura sekaligus hari kelahiran Sarada. Katakanlah aku adalah wanita paling egois di dunia ini, aku memang kejam! Setelah aku mendapatkan dan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, kini aku menginginkan bayi yang dikandung Sakura. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menyentuhku, aku tahu jika dia pasti jijik untuk menyentuhku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia adalah wanita yang baik hati, aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik._

Air mata Sarada tumpah. Jadi selama ini orang yang dia benci, yang selalu dia maki-maki adalah ibunya sendiri? Sarada tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalam Diary milik Karin. Sarada memungutnya dan air matanya bertambah banyak.

 _Dear, Uchiha Sarada putri mama yang cantik._

 _Apa kabar sayang? Mama merindukanmu, dan jika kamu membaca buku ini, Mama sudah tidak ada di sampingmu. Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Mama menulis surat ini bukan?_

 _Mama hanya mau mengatakan fakta sebenarnya. Jika kamu bukan anak Mama. Haruno Sakura, itulah mama kamu yang sebenarnya. Mama hanya menjadi pengganggu dalam hidup papamu, dan mama slalu dihantui rasa berdosa itu. Mama tahu jika Papamu tidak mencintai mama, dari dulu yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Sakura._

 _Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Mama hanyalah pengagum rahasia Papamu. Mama semakin jatuh cinta dengan Papamu ketika dia bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan sangat pintar. Karena ego mama, mama meminta orang tua papamu untuk menjodohkan Mama dan Papamu agar mama bisa slalu berada di samping Papa. Selain itu, Mama juga mengatakan jika itu sebagai permintaan terakhir Mama._

 _Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, Sakura mengandung dirimu sayang. Dia tidak mengatakan kepada Papamu tentang kehamilannya dan berniat membesarkanmu seorang diri. Namun, dengan kejamnya Mama ingin memilikimu juga.. Akhirnya Sakura dengan suka rela memberikan dirimu yang saat itu baru lahir kepada Mama. Mama adalah sosok egois dan jahat, karena telah memisahkanmu dari ibu kandungmu._

 _Mama sayang padamu, melihatmu seperti melihat sosok Sakura. Jika kamu bertemu dengannya, berbuat baiklah kepadanya karena dialah ibu kandungmu._

 _Sarada, mama akan slalu sayang padamu._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Uchiha Karin._

Sarada menekuk lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukan Ibu kandungnya dengan tidak layak dan kejam. Dia adalah anak yang durhaka.

Sarada mengambil sebuah kepingan kaset di dalam diary itu dan memasukannya ke dalam VCD player. Sarada semakin menangis sesenggrukan karenanya.

" _Tuhan..besok aku akan diturunkan ke dunia. Siapa yang akan menjagaku Tuhan?" si bayi mungil bertanya._

 _"Di dunia akan ada malaikat yang lembut yang akan menjagamu. Dia akan menjagamu dari orang jahat, membawamu menuju kebaikan. Tapi kamu harus berbuat baik kepadanya, dia adalah orang yang akan slalu sayang padamu."_

 _"Siapa malaikat itu tuhan?" si bayi mungil bertanya kembali._

 _"Kamu harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu.."_

Sarada kembali terisak sembari memeluk foto milik Sakura. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Sakura.

"Hikss.. Mama.."

.

.

Sarada nyaris ketiduran di sofa ketika mendengar suara mobil papanya memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Dia segera bangkit ketika pintu rumahnya dibuka.

"Mama.. hikss.."

Sakura terkejut ketika Sarada memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan Sarada, Ma.. hiks.. Sarada menyesal.." isak Sarada.

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memeluk Sarada dan menangis. Akhirnya, Kami-sama memberikan buah hasil kesabarannya selama ini.

"Sebelum kamu meminta maaf pada Mama, mama sudah memaafkanmu," bisik Sakura diantara isak tangisnya, "Mama senang, kamu mau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Sarada menangis semakin keras ketika Sakura memeluknya. Mereka berdua menumpahkan air matanya.

"Sarada akan memanggil Mama sampai Mama bosan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya diantara isak tangisnya. Sasuke yang melihat keluarga kecilnya itu berjalan mendekat. Dia memeluk Sarada dari belakang. Kini impiannya memiliki keluarga bahagianya telah terwujud. Hanya dirinya dan malaikat-malaikatnya.

oOo

Sakura menarik nafas panjang memandang isi lemarinya. Hari ini dia akan makan malam bersama suami dan putri cantiknya itu. Namun, dia bingung untuk memilih pakaian apa yang akan dia kenakan.

"Mama." Sarada melongokan kepalanya ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Kamu sudah siap, sayang?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Um.." Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekati Mamanya, "Kenapa Mama belum siap?"

"Mama bingung harus mengenakan apa."

Sarada mengambilkan sebuah blus berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"Pakai ini saja!"

Sakura menerima blus yang diberikan Sarada dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi.. inikan baju milik Karin," ucap Sakura, "Bukannya kamu tidak suka-"

"Mama!" Sarada mendesah lelah, "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu. semuanya sudah berbeda."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Saat akan mengganti pakaiannya, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bukannya itu pakaian milik-"

"Sarada yang memilihkannya untukku." Sakura tersenyum bahagia sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat Sarada makan dengan lahap. Sarada sendiri menatap Mamanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak di makan sushinya, Mama?" tanya Sarada.

"Ah- iya." Sakura menyumpit sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum melahap sushinya.

"Sarada, Mama punya hadiah untukmu."

Sarada mengangkat satu alisnye ketika Sakura membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Mamanya.

"Mama hamil," bisik Sakura.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki seorang adik dan dia akan menjadi seorang kakak. Sakura memeluk Sarada karena tidak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan milik putrinya itu.

Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata Sarada ketika sang Mama memeluknya.

"Mama.. terlalu erat.."

Sakura tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan mama, sayang. Mama tidak tahan untuk memelukmu, kamu begitu menggemaskan."

Sarada tertawa. Dia bahagia dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang begitu hangat seperti ini.

 _Mama.. terimakasih karena engkau telah melindungiku, terimakasih atas tangan halusmu yang slalu memelukmu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas jasamu. I love you Mom.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Balasan review :**

Shahlia Chahayani : sudah di kilat :D

Fiiyuki : ini sudah di apdet..

HestyEclair : Hahaha.. arigatou :)

Spring oh Shasha : sudha di apdet..

Sasara Keiko : Halo Sasara-chan! :D sudah di apdet kilat nihh..

Kimmy Ranaomi : semua emang karena Sasuke :D

Bandung Girl : sudah di apdet..

Suket alang-alang : hmm.. sudah di apdet :D

Dimexsion : Hahaha.. sudah ketebak kok Sarada itu anaknya siapa :D

Tomat : Hahaha.. iya.. papa Sasu udah nggak sabar #plak

: Waahh...

Dinda adr : sudah di apdet..

Jey Sakura : sudah di apdet geledek nih :D iya.. Sarada jadi nakal :D

SayayanggemessamaSasukedanIzunaKarenamerekamirip : sudah di apdet kilat..

Queenshila : Arigatou :) silahkan aja di Fav :D

Yoru no Tsukiakari7 : betul sekali..

: sudah di apdet..

 **Mungkin bisalah di bikin bonus chap.. tapi nggak janji XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict Sakura yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
